Resident Evil: Resurrection
by AznTigress
Summary: A group of marines are sent in to investigate the disappearance of some scientists on a island. What they discover will tear them apart. Literally. -ON HIATUS-
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Resident Evil or AVP.

* * *

**Prologue**

On a tropical island in the deepest parts of the Pacific Ocean, a high-security facility is lit with activity. Guards patrol the outside, making sure no unauthorized trespassers can get through to the laboratory or get off the island alive. On various parts of the facility and on the scientists' identification cards was an octagonal icon and underneath it were two words: Umbrella Corp.

Night has fallen and the scientists within the laboratory scurry excitedly around a semi-decomposed black creature lying dead on the operating table in the center of the room. Its long skeletal tail hung over the table and continued down onto the floor; a couple of scientists almost trip over it unnoticeably while working. Tanks of a green liquid stood vacantly around it with clear plastic tubes transferring the glasslike liquid into the creature's body. Various wires connected parts of its body to computers around the table, monitoring heart rate, brain activity, and muscle contraction. Since the creature is dead, the heart rate monitor beeps monotonously while processing an ongoing flat line on its screen. The brain activity monitor displays a colorless outline of the creature's brain, indicating absolutely no brain activity.

"How much is being pumped into it?" inquired one scientist.

"About 100 milliliters per second, Doctor Stone," replied another.

"Increase the dosage to 500," responded Stone. "And if nothing happens after fifteen minutes, increase it to 1000. Keep increasing until you get something; I want to see mountains swimming on this heart monitor."

"Yes sir," replied the second scientist.

With that, Stone strolls anxiously towards the laboratory entrance. He takes his identification card and slides it into the card slot on the panel integrated into the door's right wall. In seconds, the glowing red light on the panel switches to green and the titanium metal door slides open. After he steps through the door, the wall of metal slides back into place, closing the entrance to the laboratory. Stressed and tired, Stone brushes some of his brown hair out of his face and adjusts his glasses. He checks his watch and notes that it was almost midnight. Stone sighs and heads down the long metal-walled hall to the cafeteria. There, he pours himself a fresh cup of hot coffee and buys a quaint little sandwich pack from the cool lunch vending machine. He sits down at one of many of the round cafeteria tables and takes a bite out of one of the three sandwiches.

"Ah, food," he sighs satisfied as he chews the morsel of bread, ham, tomato, and lettuce, even though he knew he disliked tomatoes.

Stone had been working almost nonstop since he brought the black creature from the mainland of the United States. He rarely took a break since then and had skipped eating breakfast, lunch, and dinner continuously. So being hungry as he was, he didn't mind the flavor of tomatoes entering his esophagus.

As he ate, Stone scans the cafeteria to find several scientists taking a break from their weary work. Taking a sip of coffee, he reflects back on how he first acquired the strange black creature.

Previously, Stone worked as a biologist underground in Area 51 in Nevada. The black creature was discovered in the Rocky Mountains by a hiking couple on vacation. Naturally, the animal was immediately acquired by an unknown organization before it made headline news. The creature was then sent down to Area 51 for examination and autopsy, to which Stone was more than eager to perform.

Upon receiving the corpse, it was more than evident to Stone that the creature was not an Earth species. Its strange and unique skeletal structure as well as the formation of its muscle and unnaturally long tail indicated it was an extraterrestrial. With further examination, Stone concluded that the creature was killed by a sharp, long object that ran straight through its chest and out its back. When analyzing photos that were taken in the area the creature was found, Stone discovered numerous charred spots on the trees, most likely made by a thermal energy substance at high propulsion. Apparently something fought and killed this creature. The question was: what was it?

Stone felt that he would better understand this creature if he could just analyze its behavior. It was quite a shame that it was dead. That was, until a representative from the Umbrella Corporation met with Stone to propose the possibility that the creature can indeed be brought back to life. Skeptical but curious, Stone accepted the representative's offer and was brought to the uncharted island.

And now, here Stone was, two weeks later with no progress on the black creature. He sighs, exasperated, and finishes the last of his sandwiches. He looks down at his watch. Ten past midnight.

_What is that stuff that's pumping into the creature?_ Stone wonders. _The Umbrella Corp people never really clarified what it was. Whatever it is, it'd better work like they'd told me it would._

Suddenly, the PA system came on and the second scientist's voice was heard through it.

"Doctor Stone," he said. "We need you in the laboratory. You won't believe it."

With eyes wide open, Stone races out of the cafeteria and nervously slides his identification card into the panel to enter the laboratory. Sure enough, there on the heart monitor was a steady beeping of vertical green zigzags interrupting the line every three inches. With it, Stone's own heart beats even faster from the excitement of a breakthrough.

"It's alive," he exclaims in a low voice. "By God, it's alive."

Stone walks closer to the creature in amazement. At long last, he would finally prove to the world that life forms exist on planets other than Earth, that Earthlings were indeed not alone in the universe.

"I see you've succeeded."

Stone turns around and looks up at the viewing area to see a man in a black suit. His blonde hair was brushed neatly to one side and his striking blue eyes gave him a strange sort of power to see right through people while sending chills down their spines.

"Good work Doctor Stone," said the man. "Now we begin Phase 2 of Project Resurrection."

"Yes sir, Mr. Peyton," replied a scientist as the other scientists proceed to the surrounding computers.

"Project Resurrection?" exclaim Doctor Stone in utter confusion. "Phase 2? What's going on here?"

Unknowingly, the creature behind Stone began moving its long skeletal fingers.

"It would seem that you are no longer needed, Doctor Stone," said Peyton as he reaches into the inside pocket of his jacket. "Your job here is done."

As soon as Peyton whips out his handgun, the creature shrieked a blood-curdling screech and leaps up towards the man.

"What is this!" he screams out as the creature opens its jaws wide and devours his face.

Instantly, guards enter the laboratory and began firing at the creature which hisses in response. During the commotion, Stone escapes the laboratory and runs out into the long hallway towards the entrance of the facility. All of a sudden, he hears an echoing of shrieks just like the creature he found and sees a group of them approach him from around a corner. Just like the creature he found, these were black, skeletal, and semi-decomposed with almost the same body structure.

"What the hell are these?" exclaims Stone as he turns the other way and runs.

He could hear the creatures screeching behind him as they ran towards him. He spots an open door and slips through it, closing the steel wall behind him. On the other side, he could hear the creatures claw at the door, eager to get at him and tear him to pieces.

Meanwhile, in a secret laboratory further underground the facility, a huge black creature with a hard imperial crest floats dormantly in a large tank full of alcohol. Clear plastic tubes run the glassy green substance from the surrounding drums into the creature's body. At the sound of slightly audible shrieks from above, the creature stirs and slides its head out of its shell-like head crest. Its jaws open up to reveal a series of sharp teeth as it scans its surrounding.

All around the tank were several other tanks containing egg-like objects also floating in alcohol. One by one, they each began opening up…


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Resident Evil or AVP.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Nine months later…

A group of marines sat uncomfortably inside the military helicopter. They shift and mumble in an effort to obtain a suitable position, for there was apparently more marines than the flimsy aircraft could handle.

Most uncomfortable of all was Tracy, the only female marine of the entire platoon. Growling irritantly, she brushes away her black brown hair from her face and shoves her old friend Robert at her right, who then shoves their old friends Memo and Lawrence next.

"Robert, if that's your hand on my ass, I'll cut your balls off right now and shove it down your fucking throat," Tracy growls menacingly.

Robert innocently whips up both hands and puts them both on the top of his short brown hair to avoid a potentially painful vasectomy.

"It wasn't me," he defends innocently. "It was… Memo!"

"Shut up," Memo barks at him, flicking away a few strands of his black hair.

Meanwhile, Lawrence had had his head resting on his hand with a look of utter irritation on his face. His long short black hair falls over his forehead, seemingly concealing his displeasure. Once in a while, he adjusts his glasses whenever someone bumps into him. He'd say something whenever that happens but he really didn't want to go start a fight in the helicopter, especially since it's over the ocean right now and the fact that he didn't know how to swim reinforces his intentions.

But at that moment, that fiftieth shove pushes him right into a fit of annoyed anger.

"Would you fucking cut that out?" he nearly screams at Tracy.

"Fuck off, bastard!" Tracy shouts back at him.

"Well if you're so uncomfortable, why don't you quit the Marines?" retorts Lawrence. "No one forced you to join."

Tracy feels she knows where this was going. In her mind, she knows Lawrence thinks she joined the marines to be with him. Well, _that_ was very far from the truth.

"That's right, _no one_ forced me to join," the Asian argues back. "I joined for the experience. What's _your_ excuse?"

"I'm here to pay for college," answered Lawrence.

"I thought you weren't 'good enough' for college," retorts Tracy sarcastically. Then in a low voice she adds. "Frickin' weakling."

"You know what; fuck off bitch!" spat Lawrence. "Mind your own damn business!"

"You know, I've about had it up to here with that asshole attitude of yours!" Tracy screams at him. "I've tolerated you since day one yet you can't do the same to me. You think it's _all_ about you. Well you know what? GO FUCK YOURSELF, BASTARD!"

"That's it!" yelled Lawrence, swinging a punch at the female marine.

"Bring it on!" Tracy yells back, lunging at the male Asian with a punch of her own.

"Guys, guys, calm down!" warned Robert, holding back Tracy. "You're both gonna get in trouble!"

"Get a hold of yourselves!" demanded Memo, holding back Lawrence.

"Keep it down in there!" shouted the pilot.

Eventually, things cool down and Tracy was back to being uncomfortable while Lawrence remains irritated by her presence.

"How much longer until we get there?" whined Robert, who was getting tired of having to come between two of his best friends whenever they fought.

"Dunno," replied Memo. He turns his head around towards the pilot. "Hey pilot, how much farther?"

"We should be there in a little less than an hour," answered the pilot. "Just hold tight back there."

Memo turns back and looks around at the crowded helicopter.

"Too late for that," he retorts dryly.

t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t

It was nearly dusk by the time they spotted the island. Everyone in the helicopter became relieved as soon as they felt the helicopter descend. Almost as soon as the pilot lands the helicopter, everyone pours out of the cramped aircraft and began stretching out their limbs and muscles. Once everybody had their muscles stretched, Tracy looks out from the helipad hill and sees the village of concrete and metal in the distance, about three or four miles down into a valley-like environment. Pulling out a pair of binoculars from her pocket vest, she scans the area for signs of life. She found it odd how such facilities should have heavy security and yet there were no guards around at all. It seems as if the buildings were completely abandoned altogether. Just then, Tracy hears the voice of Commander Dean and turns around to find the other marines gathering around him.

"Allright gentlemen," he declares. Then he sees Tracy glaring at him. "And tomboy. Anyhow, something has gone awry in the village laboratories and several security guards have been killed. Our job is to comb the area, figure out what the hell happened here, and rescue any survivors we find. Any questions?"

Sensing an opportunity, Robert quickly raises his hand.

"Yes?" wondered Dean.

"Sorry, but I forgot my combs back on the mainland," blurted Robert. "Can we go back and get them and my _burritos_? You know us Mexicans and our _burritos_, _amigos_."

The group of marines soon breaks with humorous laughter as Commander Dean shakes his head in exasperation.

"I don't know what to do with you Robert," he sighs. Then once the laughter dies down, he continues. "Allright, let's break up into groups of four so we can get this done faster. Robert, you'll go with Memo, Lawrence, and Thomas. Hiro, you're with Tracy, Daniel, and Kenneth. Josh, you're with…"

As the commander calls off more names, the already formed groups break away and begin to search the area for survivors. Marching on the path cutting through the surrounding foliage, Robert and his group eventually come up to the edge of the village which was lined with seemingly miles and miles of fencing topped off with five rows of barbed wire. They follow the fence until they reach the gate, which was closed and locked.

"Anyone know how to unlock an electronically controlled fence?" Memo asks the guys.

Without a word, Lawrence goes up to the keypad panel on the right side of the gate, pulls the covering off, and rips out a handful of wires. In seconds, the gate stirs and slides open.

"Whoa," exclaim Thomas in surprise as he adjusts his military cap. "When did you learn that?"

"Learn what?" Lawrence responds indifferently. "I took a guess."

He turns towards his group with an emotionless look on his face. Robert and Memo look at one another, worried and troubled about their friend.

"Hurry up; I want to get this shit done and over with," he utters irritatedly.

The group remains silent as they enter the village, unsuspecting of what was to come.

t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t

Tracy and her group ended up at another gate, approximately perpendicular in location to the one Robert and his group went through. They try getting the gate open by smashing the keypad panel to bits. Nothing happened.

"Now what?" exasperates Kenneth. "How are we gonna find a way in?"

"Make a way in," Tracy replies nonchalantly. She quickly pulls out her hidden kodachi and slices through the fencing in the blink of an eye. She then rolls the fence apart and creates and opening in the metal mesh. She turns around to find her group staring blankly at her. "You guys coming or what?"

Gulping in fear, the three men proceed to follow the female marine through the fencing, unaware of an invisible figure watching stealthily high up in a tree.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Resident Evil or AVP.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Walking through the village, a chill ran down the men's spine as they spot spots of blood on various parts of the buildings. Thomas was the most afraid of the four, shaking uncontrollably holding his AK-47 at the eerie quiet of a supposedly bustling village of concrete and metal facilities.

"Thomas, stop doing that," warned Memo, trying to get his fellow marine to stop shaking. "You're gonna accidentally pull the trigger or something."

"Shhh," hushed Robert, holding out a hand to stop the group. "You guys hear anything?"

"No," replied Thomas. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, shouldn't we hear birds and monkeys?" Robert asks the group. "I mean, this _is_ a tropical island. Surely there should be animals around."

"You're right," agreed Lawrence, scanning the area. "It's too quiet here. It's as if the island's completely deserted."

Looking around, all the marines could find were disheveled buildings, overgrown with vines, weeds, and other plant life. It was as if the village was abandoned for years.

"So," spoke up Memo. "What do you suppose happened here?"

"Whatever happened," began Lawrence, examining a claw marking on a building. "I highly doubt we'll find any survivor."

t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t

At another area of the village, Tracy led the way while her male group mates followed closely behind. Suddenly, a rustling of tree limbs and leaves. Tracy instantly whips around and aims her automatic gun at the source of the sound with the others following suite. They found nothing.

"What was that?" wondered Hiro.

"Maybe it's a monkey," suggested Daniel.

"No," responded Tracy affirmatively. "It's too quiet here. It seems as if all the animals on the island have disappeared."

"What are you saying, Tracy?" asked Kenneth.

As if to answer his question, a resounding moan echoes through the area they were in. The marines whip around, aiming their guns at all directions to figure out where the sound was coming from. From around a building, a human-shaped figure emerges from the darkness.

"A survivor," exclaims Hiro, walking towards the person.

"Hiro, get back here!" Tracy shouts at him.

When the figure stepped out into the light, Hiro stops dead in his tracks and his eyes widens in horror.

"What the hell is that?" he almost screams as he walks backwards towards the group.

Out in the open stumbled a guard with his skin torn off half of his face while the other half hung a handful of flabby skin. The look on his face was that of contorted agony with his eyes all white and mouth wide open. His chest was an empty shell with a huge cave-like opening at the front. Inside were bloody bits of organs and whatnots.

As the human zombie came closer, the group open fire at it, shooting as if their lives depended on it. The zombie fell down a few times from the force of the bullets but managed to get up each time. Annoyed by the creature's persistence, Tracy aims her gun at the zombie's head and fires until its head was no more. The zombie finally fell to the ground and didn't get up. The group moves forward towards the corpse cautiously with guns ready to fire just in case it got up again. But it stayed down permanently.

Relieved that the zombie was finally dead, the group inches closer to the corpse to examine it.

"Damn," exclaims Hiro. "Look at his chest. It's as if something blew it in with a bomb and sucked out all his organs."

"No, look at the direction of the bones," said Tracy, pointing at the chest. "Something busted _out_ of this guy, not the other way around.

"Ugh, that's disgusting," groaned Kenneth.

"Sick, it reeks like hell," added Daniel, holding his nose.

Agreeing with Daniel, everyone backs away from the corpse.

"Are there gonna be more of these guys?" asked Kenneth. "I don't really feel like killing more of them."

"I think I'm gonna be sick," exclaims Daniel.

Just then, Tracy felt the hair on the back of her neck stiffen and aims her gun at the shadowed area where the zombie came from. As she suspected, a handful of human zombies like the one they killed emerge and came stumbling right towards them.

"Holy shit!" screams Hiro as he opens fire on them with Tracy.

Full of fear, Kenneth and Daniel fumbled with their guns in surprise at the sight of the zombies before firing alongside their fellow marines.

Meanwhile…

"Ahhhhhhhh!" screamed Robert as he and the rest of his group ran furiously from the mob of zombies chasing after them.

"What the hell are these?" screamed Memo, firing a few shots behind him at the zombies.

"I didn't sign up for this!" whimpered Thomas as he ran as fast as his feet could carry him.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" muttered Lawrence, turning around every once in a while to take down a couple of zombies as he ran.

Just then, a zombie jumps down from the top of a nearby building and lands right on Robert as the poor marine ran.

"OH MY GOD!" the Mexican shrieked as he tries the shake the abnormal creature off of him. "GET HIM OFF! GET HIM OFF!"

"Hold still Robert!" demanded Memo, trying to aim with his gun. "I can't get a clear shot if you keep moving around like that!"

In a split second, the zombie's head disappeared, leaving an empty bloody space where it used to be. The rest of the body simply slid off of Robert as he and the others ran.

"What the hell?..." exclaimed Thomas in confusion.

"Zombie at twelve o' clock!" warned Lawrence, his smoking gun pointing to where Robert was running.

Fortunately, Robert spotted the zombie in time and took it down easily.

After ten minutes of running, the group managed to find a hole in a building and slips into it. They all held their breath as they hear the zombie mob straggle past them. Once the sound of silence took over, they all sighed a breath of relief.

"I'm thinking there's been some illegal activity here," commented Thomas.

"No shit, Sherlock," retorted Robert in response.

"That was some nice shooting back there, Lawrence," Memo complimented the young marine. "The way you took down the zombie on Robert. Amazing."

"Actually, I was aiming for the one in _front_ of Robert," clarified Lawrence. "I didn't intend on hitting the one on him."

"Waaaaait a second," spoke up Robert. "You mean to tell me, that you have bad aim?"

"Sort of," replied Lawrence sheepishly.

"So hitting the zombie was a fluke," concluded Thomas. "If you had actually aimed for the zombie on Robert, you would've taken out Robert's head instead."

At the sound of this, Robert's face instantly went pale as he shook in shock where he sat.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Resident Evil or AVP.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Nighttime fell upon the island of horror. Tracy and her group sought refuge in a storage building after taking down a plethora of zombies. While Daniel desperately tries to contact the commander about the situation on his walkie-talkie, Tracy had taken out her kodachi and was sharpening it with her military knife.

"Commander Dean!" Daniel almost shouts into the electronic black box. "Come in Commander Dean! Commander Dean please respond!"

His efforts were rewarded with nothing but scratchy static.

"Why won't anyone respond?" he whimpered slightly.

"Most likely he and the others were greeted by a similar welcoming committee," replied Hiro.

"Then the only thing left for us is to get back to the 'copter," said Kenneth. "We've got to get off this island as soon as we can!"

"Fine; does anyone know how to build a helicopter?" asked Tracy, putting away her knife and kodachi. "You've must have forgotten that the 'copter left as soon as we disappeared. It won't be back until tomorrow."

"Shit," sighed Daniel. "We're screwed."

"Only if you think like that," said Tracy as she stands up and brushes her long, black ponytail from her shoulder. "Personally, I'm more curious to see what's been going on here."

"Ever heard of the phrase 'curiosity killed the cat'?" chuckled Hiro.

"One too many," sighed Tracy. Slinging her gun over her shoulder, she looked down at her still sitting comrades. "So, who's up for some info hunting?"

"You're kidding, right?" asked Kenneth. "After what we saw, you still want to investigate this damn place?"

"I have a feeling that what we saw is nothing compared to what could be in those laboratories," replied Tracy.

"Women's intuition," chuckled Daniel. "How I love it yet despise it all at once."

"Well," sighed Hiro as he stood up. "Since it's quite apparent we're all going to die here, why don't we go see what it is that's going to kill us? Who knows? Maybe we'd just might get off this island alive."

"What the hell," exclaimed Daniel, standing up as well. "Why not?"

Tracy smiled as she and the rest of the guys looked down at the still sitting Kenneth. The marine gave an exasperated sigh and then stood up.

"Heh, I guess you can count me in too," he finally submits.

All of a sudden, their walkie-talkies all started crackling with static at once. Through the static, they heard a very familiar voice.

"Hello, hello? This is Thomas reporting. Is there anyone else out there?"

"Son of a bitch," exclaimed Tracy in surprised awe. "Those fools are still alive."

"Let's meet up with them," suggested Hiro. "Safety in numbers."

"As much as I hate to see Lawrence's stupid mug again," began Tracy. "Our survival is dependant on our group size."

"C'mon," said Kenneth, heading for the door of the storage building. "Let's go find them."

t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t

"Heh, whaddya know," chuckled Thomas. He looked at his fellow marines. "Apparently we're not the only ones who are still alive."

"Who else is out there?" inquired Robert.

"Looks to be Daniel, Kenneth, Hiro, and Tracy," answered Thomas.

"Great," exasperated Lawrence.

"What's your deal?" demanded Thomas. "Why are you so iffy about Tracy?"

Without a word, Lawrence got up and went outside of their hiding place with his gun.

Thomas turned to his other two group mates.

"What's with him?" he asked them.

"Eh, something about him dumping her back in high school for some reason he won't tell her and now they pretty much hate each other or something," responded Memo nonchalantly.

"They're not going to shoot each other once they meet, are they?" asked Thomas nervously.

"Don't worry about it," assured Robert with a sigh. "Whatever happens is between the two of them. We just have to hope they sort things out before something bad happens."

"Hope!" exclaimed Thomas, his eyes wide with fear. Now he was _really_ worried.

t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t

"Hurry, through that door!" yelled Hiro as he points to a nearby building.

He turns around to see the mob of zombies behind him and the others start to gain some distance on them. Tracy blasts the head off of one lunging at Hiro.

"You can thank me later!" said Tracy as she grabs his arm and pulls him into the building with her.

She watches as Kenneth and Daniel hurriedly shuts the door on the incoming mob of the undead. The two of them collapsed on the floor near the door as the first zombie crashes into the door on the other side.

"Thanks Tracy," panted Hiro.

"No prob," responded the young woman.

She looks around at the items that surrounded her and her fellow marines. It seems that they've stumbled into another storage building, only this one was different. Instead of seeing walls of stacked boxes, this one housed a dozen or more mysterious drums with skull and crossbones icons on them all.

"Heh," chuckled Kenneth nervously. "At least we didn't stumble upon an unsightly laboratory with nasty-looking monsters in tanks."

"Wonder what that door goes to," exclaimed Daniel, pointing to a door on the other side of the building. The fully lit lightbox above the door served as a beacon of hope through the darkness of the storage building.

"Well, let's go find out," suggested Tracy as she began walking towards the door.

"You're not thinking of going through that, are you?" asked Kenneth.

"Would you rather shoot through those zombies?" retorted Tracy, turning around to motion her eyes at the door the marine was leaning on. Outside, the zombies were still ramming the door to get in at the marines.

With a nervous laugh, Kenneth reluctantly decides to follow Tracy. Daniel and Hiro gave each other a nod of agreement as they too decide to follow the young woman as well.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Resident Evil or AVP.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Strolling around outside the hideout, Lawrence noted the eerie yet peaceful quiet of the night air. He felt strangely at ease, even though lurking in the shadows could be another zombie, or worse. Outside, the entire place was shrouded in darkness except for a few areas lit brightly by scattered lampposts and lightboxes. As he walked, Lawrence turns around every so often to make sure the hideout was still in sight. He stopped once to gaze up at the starlit sky. Looking up at the stars, he caught sight of the full moon in all its cream white glory. For some reason, looking at the full moon reminded him of something Tracy once said to him.

"The full moon has always intrigued me. The only source of light in a sky of darkness, it seems so glorious yet so lonely."

Loneliness.

The word is all too familiar to Lawrence. He recalled going into seventh grade for the first time. New school, new people; territory all too unfamiliar to him. Then he met Tracy. He was so shy and she was so beautiful.

And alone.

Lawrence took his eyes away from the sky and stared into the darkness before him. For a moment, he forgot why he was so mad at her and remembered the times they spent together. Feeling nostalgic, he shook the memories out of his head. What was past is past. There's no changing that. Once again, the anger he felt for Tracy returned and he was the same as he was before.

"Tracy," he growled in a low voice.

Suddenly, he heard something scurry atop the buildings that surround him. Readying his gun, Lawrence scanned the rooftops, hoping to catch a glimpse of whatever it is that's watching him. Against the slight brightness of the moonlight, he caught sight of a spiky body leaping from building to building towards him. When it came close, the creature leapt silently from the nearest building at Lawrence. The marine only saw the creature's glazed head and sharp teeth as he fired his AK-47 right into the creature's chest. The monster shrieked in surprised pain as it flew back from the gun's force and slammed into the nearest building and landed on the concrete sidewalk with a soft thud. Lawrence sighed in relief as he steadily walks toward the fallen creature, his gun ready in his hands just in case the monster tries anything funny. Robert, Memo, and Thomas joined up with him as he nears the creature.

"What was that all about?" Thomas wondered about the gunfire.

He looks down at what Lawrence had killed and nearly shrieked like a little girl.

"What the hell?" exclaimed Robert, poking at the creature with a stick.

"Holy shit, it's an Alien!" exclaimed Memo excitedly.

As they studied the creature, it was indeed concluded that the monster was an alien from the famous Alien movies.

"Hey Lawrence," began Robert with a grin. "Stab it with your knife so its tongue will shoot out."

"Um, I'm no Alien expert," discoursed Thomas. "But isn't Alien blood supposed to eat the concrete?"

"Yeah, supposedly," replied Memo, noting the water-like substance oozing from the Alien's body. "Weird."

t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t

Tracy remained alert as she and the guys walked carefully through the dark hallway lined with hardened Alien slime. All of a sudden, Kenneth's foot gets caught in the hardened slime and he falls to the slick ground on his belly.

"Ugh," he groaned as he gets up. "Sick."

The others turned around to help him up. Suddenly, a blood-chilling hiss echoed through the hallway. The hairs on their necks stood up on end as more hisses joined the previous one. Through the glimmers of light shining through the hardened slime, Daniel sees the silhouettes of unfamiliar and ominous creatures coming towards them.

"Run!" exclaimed Hiro as he and the others dashed off towards the opposite direction.

Up ahead, Tracy spots a partially covered door. She runs ahead of the group and starts breaking away the hardened slime to reveal the door. Smashing the control panel on the side, the door slides open and the four of them rush in. With a slam of her fist, Tracy presses the close button on the other side and the door slides closed just as the creatures came upon them. With sighs of relief, the group collapsed near the door as they listen to the creatures on the other side try to claw their way in.

"That was _way_ too close for comfort," commented Daniel.

In the darkness of the room they've trapped themselves in there was the sound of shuffling footsteps followed by an unknown cough. Tracy immediately switches on her flashlight and aims it at what she believes to be the source of the sounds. What she and the others ended up finding was a dark-haired scientist with a really bad five o' clock shadow.

"Who are you?" Tracy demanded as she held her gun tightly.

"S-stone," stuttered the man. "Doctor Stone."

"You work here?" asked Hiro.

"Yes," answered Stone.

"Mind telling us what's going on here?" asked Daniel. "As well as fill us in on how many survivors besides you are here?"

"I'm the only survivor," answered Stone. "As for what's going on, it's a long story."

The sounds of persistent shrieking and clawing on the other side of the door continued as they all sat down.

"Don't worry," assured Tracy. "Doesn't look like any of us are going to get out of here anytime soon."

t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t

_Shriek_.

_Blast_.

_Boom_.

Khi'kande shot down yet another Alien with his plasma castor. Behind his cold metallic mask, he grinned satisfactory as he takes down another Alien with his spear.

"_Pauk_, there's so many!" growled the Predator as he slashes through another Alien with his wristblades.

Khi'kande has never come across _kainde amedha_ like these before. In fact, the _kainde amedha_ are known for their acidic _thwei_, blood that could eat through even the strongest of armors, and their strength, both of which made them the perfect prey. Yet the blood of these _kainde amedha_ is as harmless as the water he drinks. Slashing through another Alien, Khi'kande watched as his prey's blood dripped down his gauntlet and then to his arm without making as much as a scratch. With renewed adrenaline, he takes out his spear and makes quick work of the remaining Aliens with a series of slicing and spinning movements.

Standing in the midst of the scattered Alien bodies, Khi'kande roared a cry of victory over the strange Aliens. Scanning the cornucopia of Alien skulls to choose from, Khi'kande decides to leave them all where they were. He was only after one Alien skull, the skull of his very first kill. That was the only reason why he had come to this strange island of the _pyode amedha_ known as _oomans_. About ten moons ago, Khi'kande had killed an Alien on an _ooman_ mountain, but before he was able to harvest his prize, an _ooman_ vehicle came and took his kill away. The only clue he had was an octagonal symbol on the side of the vehicle. Since then, he had followed that symbol to this island where he believes the _oomans_ have been keeping his kill.

With an elated roar, Khi'kande jumps up onto the roof of a nearby building and punches a hole into the concrete. Using the entrance he's created, Khi'kande jumps into the building and goes off in search of his stolen prize.


End file.
